hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua "Josh" Wahler
Joshua "Josh" Wahler was a contestant on Season 3 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 15th place. Personality Josh had a nice personality, and could crack some good jokes at some point. In the kitchen, he is known for making it to the black jackets without having at least one decent performance. He gave one of the worst streaks of bad performances throughout the season, and did not even completed his first black jacket service, as he was eliminated before it was over. Season 3 Episode 1 The blue team won the dinner service. Episode 2 During the Dover Sole Challenge, Josh gave the best individual performance of his team, but it fell out short as his team lost 8-9. His team lost the dinner service, and Rock was named "Best of the Worst". He was Rock's second nominee for elimination, with Eddie being the first. He survived elimination. Episode 3 His team lost the Army and Marines Service Challenge. During the punishment, Josh helped Aaron to see a medic after he has just collapsed. The blue team won the dinner service. Episode 4 During the Blind Taste Test, Josh mistook lobster for scallop, and scored no point for his team. He lost the challenge 3-25. Both teams lost the dinner service, and for the blue team, Rock was named "Best of the Worst". He was Rock's nominee for elimination, but he survived elimination after Ramsay overruled the nominees and called Vinnie down instead of him. Episode 5 The blue team won the Wedding Planning Challenge 12-31. His team won the dinner service and welcomed Melissa as a new teammate. Episode 6 His team lost the Lobster Dish Challenge, and was punished by taking part of Recycling Day. The blue team lost the dinner service, and was asked to nominate two members for elimination. At elimination, before the team could announce who were the two nominees, him and Brad were called down by Ramsay immediately after Melissa was eliminated. He survived elimination. Episode 7 The blue team won the Leftover Challenge, and was rewarded with a paintball match against Ramsay. Both teams lost the dinner service, and were asked to nominate one member each for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 8 Immediately after Brad was eliminated, Ramsay celebrated with the final five by giving them black jackets. Josh lost the Alhambra High School Lunch Challenge to Julia, whom he married years later. During dinner service, Josh was on the appetizer station. He cooked too much risottos & spaghetti that wasn't even ordered. He continued doing this, at one point Ramsay asked him if he did this in his restaurant, and Josh replies that he does not. When a risotto returned for being undercooked, Ramsay has had enough and eliminated him on-the-spot. Ramsay gave no comment on Josh's elimination, and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. He did not receive a retrospective montage of his run either. Episode 10 When he returned for the last dinner service of the season, Josh was Rock's last pick, after Brad and Vinnie, and the last pick overall. Rock eventually won the finals over Bonnie. Trivia *He is the first contestant ever, and the only black jacket to this date, to be eliminated during dinner service. How crazy is that? *He is responsible for one of two of the most shocking black jacket exits ever, the second one being Joy from Season 12, who quit during her second black jacket service. *He is the first black jacket to not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence, nor a retrospective montage of his run. *Before he left, Josh did not immediately thought he was eliminated, so he was putting his jacket back on, and planned to return in the kitchen. He later claimed that if Ramsay did not came in the back store to get his jacket, he would have walked back in the kitchen, and things would have escalated. *Josh was a huge fan of the show and admitted to Chef Ramsay that he dreamt about him. Quotes *"Food is sex. Everybody likes sex and everybody likes food, and I want to make people feel like they just had great sex." *Come here come here come here you. What are you doing. Just what the fuck are you doing. Every table so far nothing is coming out. Your standing there, you screwing me and your fucking useless. What are you doing. *"Sorry chef." *Yeah do me a favor, take that off and fuck off out of here, get out. Hey you, leave the jacket and get out! Get out! Give me the jacket. Give me the fucking jacket. Fuckin useless sack of shit. Get out. GET OUT!!!!!!!! *"Fuck" Category:Chef Category:Season 3 Category:Donkeys Category:Black Jacket